


Maybe it's not hatred.

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really couldn't stand his eyes on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's not hatred.

She really couldn’t stand his eyes on her. 

Through the trees, the almost too hot, jungle like forest, she could _feel_ his gaze on her, and it made her skin crawl. 

Despite the fact that she was supposed to be one of the Grounder’s best warriors, thanks to Lincoln telling Bellamy even though he _knew_ just how much she felt sickened by the older Blake, she couldn’t let the fact that she didn’t like Bellamy Blake. 

Her reasoning was probably as immature as any, and she had been called out multiple times by Bellamy himself, but she never told him, or anyone, why she almost hated him. 

It wasn’t until recently, Octavia told her that maybe she didn’t hate her brother, that maybe she had a crush on him. It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason she chose to ignore it.

With a roll to her eyes, she told Octavia to _speak when you’re spoken to, sky person,_ but the Blake refused to let up, claiming that she was just as much a Grounder as any, it was as if she didn’t understand the concept of ‘shut up’. 

She decided that day to avoid the Blake’s as much as possible. 


End file.
